Blackmailing Blackleg
by moskafleur
Summary: Una cámara de fotos. Varios descuidos. Un chantaje. Sentimientos y deseos sexuales a flor de piel. Y ciertas consecuencias...


*Ahora... un poco de miel... ¡perfecto!* Sanji terminó de preparar el desayuno, justo a tiempo, pues todos entraron en avalancha a la cocina.

Todos le saludaron con los buenos días, cosa que era agradable dado que el ponía mucho empeño en hacerles cosas ricas de comer, y pedía poco a cambio. Se sentía realizado.

- Mis lindas florecillas, os he preparado unas tortitas flambeadas con miel – dijo el cocinero revoloteando alrededor de ambas mujeres galantemente.

- Gracias, Sanji-kun, parecen deliciosas – respondió la pelirroja complacida.

- Eso espero, lo mejor para mis hermosas damas – respondió el rubio.

- Zalamero... - murmuraron Zoro y Franky a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué dices, alga?! - respondió.

Zoro le ignoró, y habló a Franky – Como ves, a ti no te dice nada, sólo a mí – dijo como si estuviera haciendo un estudio.

Franky asintió interesado - ~hum hum~ - mientras masticaba el desayuno.

- ¡No habléis entre vosotros como si no estuviera delante! - Sanji ya estaba de los nervios, y apenas había empezado el día; todo por culpa de ese cabeza de césped.

Luffy engullía cual pavo sin siquiera masticar, pero Sanji ya estaba acostumbrado. Al menos el resto disfrutaba del desayuno como personas... mínimamente normales. El rubio se sentó a la mesa para acompañarles.

- ¡Por cierto! - dijo Usopp, ganándose la atención de todos – como habréis notado... éstos días apenas he aparecido por cubierta...

- Pues yo no me he dado cuenta – dijo Luffy.

- Ni me había parado a pensarlo – continuó Brook pensativo.

- Ahora que lo dices, es verdad – comentó Chopper con bastante sorpresa.

Todos continuaron pensando en voz alta y llegando a la conclusión de que nadie se había dado cuenta, al menos no de forma exagerada de la ausencia del tirador. La cara de Usopp se tornaba más deprimida por momentos - ¡Bueno, vale ya! ¡Nadie me ha echado de menos, pero no hace falta que todos estéis de acuerdo en ello! ¡Os agradecería que esperarais a que me diera la vuelta para lanzar la puñalada! - lloriqueó teatralmente.

- Vamos, Usopp-san, ¿qué ibas a decirnos? - dijo Robin de forma amable, como siempre.

El tirador suspiró – En fín... - y prosiguió – si no he estado por aquí, es porque he estado trasteando en mi taller... - todos le miraban expectantes – He fabricado una cámara de fotos.

- ¡Vaya, eso es genial! - respondió Sanji, a lo que los demás asintieron entusiasmados.

Luffy, Chopper y Franky estaban aún más entusiasmados que el resto. Sus ojos centelleaban y no paraban de hacer el ridículo alrededor de los presentes.

- La idea es hacer muchas fotos, claro está. Podéis usarla si queréis, fotografiad lo que os plazca. Os la mostraré – la sacó de su bolso ante la atenta mirada de sus nakamas – Como podéis ver tiene una apertura, por ella sale la foto casi instantáneamente. Una vez sale, esperáis unos 10 segundos, y la imagen negra se transformará en lo que habéis fotografiado. Podéis quedaros las fotos que hagáis, pero tened cuidado con la cámara, ¿vale?

Todos asintieron.

Durante el resto del día, la cámara fue pasando de mano en mano, hasta que llegó a manos del cocinero. Paseó por el barco en busca de algo que fotografiar. Era difícil. Todos los demás habían fotografiado el mar, el cielo, el barco... ¿acaso no había ningún sólo rincón sin fotografiar?

*¡Mis damiselas!* No tardó en encontrar a Robin, tumbada en una hamaca a la sombra de una sombrilla, leyendo un libro. Ésta aceptó que le hiciera una foto, y Sanji no pudo estar más agradecido. Además, Robin era fotogénica.

- Quiero sacarle una a Nami-san, ¿sabes dónde está? - preguntó el rubio.

- Creo que está dándose un baño, no tardará.

Sanji asintió. Sabía que Nami tardaba mucho cuando se daba un baño, y era normal, tenía que frotar y enjabonar demasiadas curvas. Decidió continuar dando un paseo por si encontraba algo interesante que fotografiar, pero todo era muy poco interesante. Tenía el mar muy visto ya.

Mientras continuaba su paseo, pasó por delante de la ventana del dormitorio de Nami-san, con extremada oportunidad, y decidió detenerse frente a ella. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba a punto de morir desangrado. Nami-san estaba desnuda en su habitación. Probablemente acababa de venir de la ducha y su largo cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su espalda.

El cerebro de Sanji era incapaz de procesar aquello, estaba en shock.

*Hazlo. No lo hagas, si se entera te matará, y ésta vez de verdad; no estaría bien, estás faltándola el respeto, es una señorita. ¡Hazlo, la próxima vez que tenga más cuidado de cerrar la persiana! No joder... no está bien... pero mira cómo estoy... además es una oportunidad que no volverá a repetirse... ¡Por el amor de dios, hazlo ya!* ~FOTO~

El cocinero corrió a refugiarse en un lugar apartado y seguro, temía haber sido descubierto por Nami, pero no oyó gritos, ni ruidos que le informaran de si la navegante iba a patearle hasta que cayera al mar. Intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, pero no podía, sólo podía esperar a que la dichosa foto abandonara la oscuridad y tomara formas. ¡Y dios, qué formas!

Contuvo la hemorragia nasal como pudo y se guardó la foto en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta – Mi... tesoro... - susurró con desconfianza hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. * Tengo que deshacerme de la cámara. Si Nami sospecha algo, lo mejor es que no sepa que la tenía yo ahora. Además...* Miró su entrepierna * Necesito... * Siguió paseando por cubierta buscando a alguno de sus nakamas para encasquetarle la cámara dichosa.

De pronto, al girar en una esquina se chocó de lleno con el peliverde. *Hombre alguita, qué bien me vienes* Sonrió confiado - ¿Quieres? - le tendió la cámara – Yo ya he hecho un par de fotos al hermoso paisaje... – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse y babear.

- Eres repugnante – murmuró Zoro serio cogiendo la cámara.

~POV Zoro~:

Había estado buscando la dichosa cámara todo el día, pero cada vez que preguntaba a uno de sus nakamas, éste respondía que acababa de pasársela a otro de ellos; y cada vez que llegaba a ese otro, la cámara había vuelto a cambiar de manos. Era una misión imposible.

Hasta que un golpe de suerte, nunca mejor dicho, le hizo chocarse con el cocinero al doblar una esquina. Al chocar, su pierna rozó la entrepierna del cocinero. *¡¿Está empalmado!?*

Éste le entregó la cámara, por fín. El cocinero babeaba como si fuera un enfermo en estado vegetal... era asqueroso... a veces. *Seguro que ha estado sacando fotos de la ropa interior de esas dos... como suele hacer la colada... Joder, seguro que es de esos que huelen las bragas.* rió para sí. *Qué asco... aunque lo digo yo, que le robé hace poco unos boxers y... en fín, ¿para qué dar más detalles? Ni que alguien estuviera enterándose de lo que pienso... Ni que estuvieran narrando algo sobre mí*

Ahora que tenía la cámara en su poder... no tenía ni idea de qué fotografiar. * Viva mi imaginación... *

- Tsk... - *El cara arroba estaba empalmado... me pregunto si... seguro que sí, voy a darle una sorpresita*

~Fin del POV Zoro~

Sanji siguió su camino con bastante urgencia, aunque la disimulaba bastante bien.

Necesitaba masturbarse. Conforme recorría el barco, se fijó en que todos sus nakamas estaban desperdigados por cubierta, así que el mejor lugar para realizar lo que pensaba hacer era el baño. Pero cuando llegó, resulta que estaba ocupado por Brook. *Nunca entenderé para qué se baña... no usa demasiada agua para no ahogarse por su akuma no mi... pero... ¿qué sentido tiene? ¡Si ya está muerto!* Sanji se rascó el pelo pensativo. Sólo le quedaba hacerlo en el dormitorio. *Están fuera... además no tardaré...* caminó hacia la habitación *joder... con ésta foto... desde luego que no tardaré* rió para sí, y llegó a su destino. Se tumbó en su hamaca, sacó la foto de su chaqueta y comenzó a masturbarse.

De repente, cuando estaba a punto de acabar la faena, alguien entró en la habitación. Antes de que pudiera taparse o girarse... ~FOTO~

Sanji guardó la foto de Nami en la chaqueta de nuevo, se incorporó poniéndose la ropa con dificultad, pues había tenido que parar en su límite, todo ésto con alteración - ¿¡Qué cojones haces aquí!?¡Dame ahora mismo la foto que acabas de hacer!

Zoro se limitaba a mirarle desde el marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa socarrona y sujetando con dos dedos la foto en cuestión - ¿Y por qué debería?

- ¡Estúpido!¡Hablo en serio!¡Dame eso! - gritaba el rubio desesperado.

Pero el peliverde no parecía por la labor, estaba divirtiéndose. El cocinero se lanzó a por él y le propinó una soberbia patada, que el espadachín consiguió parar con el antebrazo. Forcejearon durante unos minutos, pero Sanji era incapaz de arrebatarle la prueba del delito.

Zoro aprovechó un paso en falso de Sanji para rozar su entrepierna con la rodilla, haciéndole gemir y perder el equilibrio. Consiguió zafarse por completo del rubio y se alejó de él, guardando la foto en su haramaki.

- Sería una pena que tu querida Nami viera qué te dedicas a hacer en tus ratos libres... masturbarse es normal... pero si se entera de que la has estado espiando...

- ¡No lo hagas! - gritó Sanji. Estaba cachondo y enfadado.

Zoro sonrió con arrogancia – Bien, te propongo un trato.

El rubio enarcó una ceja - ¿Un trato?

El espadachín asintió en silencio, y después concretó – Sé mi esclavo durante 3 días. Tendrás que obecederme en todo lo que te pida. A cambio, no le diré nada a Nami. Sólo tres días, ¿aceptas?

- Eso no es un trato, ¡eso es un chantaje! - respondió el cocinero iracundo.

- Oh, pues lo has pillado rápido, pensé que eras más tonto – respondió increíble y verdaderamente sorprendido, cosa que molestó mucho más a Sanji, quien le lanzó una tanda de sus absurdos insultos - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué eliges, cocinerucho pervertido y chantajeado?

- … Acepto – respondió cabizbajo. Algo le decía que no debía haber aceptado ese "trato", debió dejar que el espadachín se chivara; seguramente sería menos humillante, aunque quizás más doloroso.

El peliverde sonrió mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, permitiendo a su nakama terminar su disfrute... si es que era capaz. *Creo que ésto va a gustarme... *. pensó mientras se alejaba.


End file.
